The 38th Hunger Games
by TheeDivcat
Summary: In this story of the 38th Hunger Games, we are focused on three main characters: Songbird from disrict 11, Catfang from district 7, and Falconess from district 7. Let the 38th Hunger Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

The 38th Hunger Games:

Tributes:

D1:

M: Neon

F: Diamond

D2:

M: Wood

F: Silver

D3:

M: Brett

F: Victoria

D4:

M: Riptide

F: Saltess

D5:

M: Crow

F: Diana

D6:

M: Alexander

F: Red

D7:

M: Catfang

F: Falconess

D8:

M: Caine

F: Sarah

D9:

M: Shadow

F: Millie

D10:

M: Oliver

F: Cassie

D11:

M: Storm

F: Songbird

D12:

M: Gray

F: Ember

Songbird D11 age 18

My little brother is up in the tree again and I'm calling for him to get down. Today is the day of the reaping and he needs to keep his clothes clean. Willy laughs, carefree and slowly makes his way down the branches. I sigh as a small twig falls on top of his head when he lands. "Willy!", I exclaim. He brushes the twig off his head and shrugs. "Just having a bit of fun before the reaping when things get serious", he explains. I shake my head and step forward to brush off some bits of dirt from his tie. He looks up at me with those big brown eyes, the color of his skin. "What, Willy?", I ask, kind of worried. "Do you think they'll pick me?", he asks, his voice wavering slightly. I shake my head fiercely. "No, Willy. Kara from down the street's gonna enter her name much more than you. You know that. And there are lots of other people in district eleven who're going to do the same thing". His eyes begin to water and I sigh and push him back towards the house. "Now go in there and get yourself cleaned up. The reaping is in an hour or two", I say, keeping a firm tone in my voice, the same way ma would. If she was here. Dad walks out and scolds me, reminding me that I'm not quite an adult yet. I still have a year before I can escape the Hunger Games. "Songbird! Get ready. Tie your hair up or something", he says to me. I nod my head and hurry into the house. I pass the bathroom where Willy is adjusting his tie. I find the door to my room – ma's old room, and it opens with a _ woosh!_ I walk in, steadily. _It's not going to be Willy. It's not going to be me. It's not going to be Willy. It's not going to be me,_ I repeat in my head over and over again as I pull my long red hair into a French braid down my back.

I stare at myself into my mirror. _Ma's mirror_. My skin is dark chocolate, but pretty. My eyes are round and darker than brown. Almost black. Almost. My hair is frizzy but beautiful and it's dark red. _The same as Ma's_.

I put on a brown dress and tie a darker color bow in the back. I put on my best shoes, black flats, and put a black hairband in my hair. Around my neck I wear a necklace. It is a simple black string and the pendant is a silver bird and in its mouth is a musical note. It represents me. "Songbird let's go!", Willy yells from down the hall. I smile at myself in the mirror and spin around to race through the door and down the narrow hall. He's waiting and smiling, but behind that smile I see a grim face that worries everyday. It worries that one day on the reaping, might be the last day he'll ever see me. I take Willy's hand and we walk down to the foyer and I lightly push on the door. We walk down the path, touching the outstretched branches of the trees that line the path. We're silent, but when we get there, and we see the peacekeepers, I can see the panicked look in Willy's eyes. I tug him close to me for a hug and he whimpers into my shoulder. "It'll be okay", I whisper. Then we're separated into our age groups and I'm suddenly watching Tierra, the escort, step onto the stage. Somebody's holding the bowl. Tierra reaches in and opens her mouth. Everything is inaudible to me when I all of the sudden hear a name and I don't know who's it is. Who was it? Why is Willy pushing through the crowd of people to get to me? Everything is so blurry until Willy reaches me and hangs on to me, begging me to stay with him. Why is he doing this? I'm not going anywhere. "Is that you, Songbird? Come on up here, don't be shy", Tierra says, the microphone screaming suddenly. Tierra frowns and knocks on it several times and then I get it. _She picked my name out of the bowl._ My heart is racing. My palms are sweating. I look around, fear seeping into my eyes and everyone can see it. Isn't somebody going to volunteer for me? Don't they hear Willy?

But everything is silent and so I push away from Willy. I walk backwards toward the stage, attempting to be brave. I know my act will fall apart in a few minutes and I can't take my eyes away from his. "Come on, dear. Don't be shy", Tierra says. I look up at her, and I see the worry in her face. I see the impatience too. She wants to get over with it. I look back at Willy. He mouths to me: No. I shake my head and put my hand to my heart. Then I spin around and run up the stairs, not wanting to upset Tierra. "Well now we can get on with the boy tribute", she says, outstretching her bony arm to the second bowl. Her hand wavers, and then shakily picks a card. She clicks her tongue and unfurls the paper with her long, long, black and green polka dotted fingernails. "Storm Candara", She announced, voice loud and clear. A lean boy with light brown skin and startling green eyes steps up, much faster than me. He smiles into the crowd and I wonder how he can do that. He reaches over to me and says, "Storm Candara. You?", but I play hostile and leave his outstretched hand hovering in the air. "You heard my name already. That's all you need to know about me", I reply. He frowns and looks back at the crowd. "You're not gonna get allies with an attitude like that", he suggests, not looking at me. I train my eyes on one individual in the crowd. Willy. He's staring at the ground, his foot digging into the dirt. "At least I'm stronger than you", I say quietly to Storm. This time, his green eyes bore into my skin. "And what makes you say that?", he asks. I'm thankful for Tierra, who at this moment, puts her hands on both of our backs and drives us away from the crowd. She guides us to the doors of the justice building.

I suddenly find myself in the room. My dad is the only person who visits me there. He says that he loves me. He knows I'll try to win for Willy but he brings me down by saying Willy won't say anything to him. Dad says he won't even come to talk to me.

The peacekeeper comes in to tell us that our time is up but as he guide my dad out the door, dad calls to me over his shoulder. "Be strong!", he says.

I look down at my hands. Willy won't come talk to me. I think he's lost faith, but Tierra picked me out of a bowl filled with at least a few hundred people, some with their names in there more than ten times. Why can't I be picked out of a bowl filled with only twenty four names?


	2. the train

**I hope you liked Songbird. Here are the other two Tribute main characters, both from district 12. Neither have a Katniss attitude. If one of the three of them won as victor, which do you think it would be? Anyways, hope you like it! **

Catfang D7 age 15

I always admired the victors of the previous hunger games. Their strengths and their bravery and their ability to survive when everything they knew was at stake. But I never imagined fighting to become one of them. And so the odds aren't in my favor as I sit here, in the justice building, watching through narrowed eyes as my two older sisters laugh at me. They think that it's amusing. "And nobody volunteered for you! HA! Not even your girlfriend", Helena teases. And no. Zoe is not my girlfriend. She is a girl and she is a friend, but don't dare put those two words together. I bite back at her. "That's because she's a girl! Girls can't volunteer for boys", I growl. Pepper, Helena's twin nudges her. "The peacekeeper is staring", she whispers. I roll my eyes as they get up and wave goodbye to me. "Good luck, brother!", Helena calls. Pepper giggles. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor", she cackles.

I sigh and rest my head in my hands. My head feels dizzy. My palms are sweaty and my heart is thumping.

Then the door opens.

"Catfang?" My head shoots back up and Zoe's standing there. She's crying and she runs forward. Zoe hugs me and says goodbye. "I'm sorry. There are twenty three others. Just try to win okay?", Zoe said. She smiled and turned around. "Good luck", and she's gone, her black ponytail disappearing through the doorway. And then I'm alone. I don't feel any different. Scared and alone, wondering how I'm going to die, because I know I will.

Falconess D7 age 16

We sit at the table on the train. I'm staring at the walls. They're red. Not dark red, just red. Somebody once told me that the color red can make you hungry, but that's not true. I look at the feast on the table and I can't eat. I know it's more food than I get in a week, but I just can't eat. I'm not hungry. I'm going to die, anyways. I look across from me, and the boy tribute (his name is funny and I forget what it is), is eating like a pig. "This is really good", he announces, then frowns. "What is it?". Our mentor, Ophelia, shrugs. "Dunno", she admits. I like Ophelia as a mentor. She calms me, the way she cheers me on already. "So the best thing is not to make a fire at night. Know why?", Ophelia says. I shake my head. I thought fires were good. They keep you warm, right? I look at my district partner. He looks at me for answers and I know he knows nothing. Ophelia notices this and fills in for us. "Attention. You don't want that. The light of the fire can be visible for about a mile unless you're in the woods. I learned that the hard way", she said, brunette ponytail bobbing up and down as she switches gazes between the two of us. "Is it okay to light a fire during the day?", Ophelia asked us, this time expecting answers, even if we had to guess. "Yes", I say at the same time my district partner says no. Ophelia giggles and shakes her head. "You know what? Forget what I said earlier. It really depends on where you are. You just have to be smart". I'm confused. I look at the boy across from me and his eye is twitching. I look back at my mentor, suddenly unsure. She laughs to herself. "Silly me", and she stabs a piece of meat, then looks up at us. "What?".

Songbird D11 age 18

My mentor is quiet. He was a vicious tribute when he was in the games. I specifically liked him as a victor, but now he's my mentor, and he isn't saying a word to either me, or the annoying green eyed snake who's mother calls him 'Storm'. He's also sitting across from me. "So aren't you going to give us some tips?", Storm asks. Cottonwood shakes his head. "Not unless you eat first", he says. Storm looks annoyed, but Cottonwood was directing that at me. I'm the one not eating. "I'm not hungry", I reply. "Every tribute isn't hungry but every tribute has to eat", Cottonwood replies with a grunt as a grape slips through his fingers and lands back on the plate. I find it amusing as my mentor fumbles for his grape, and it ends up on the ground next to my foot. I don't laugh, though. I reach down and grab it, holding it firmly in my fist. Then I sit back up and unfurl my fingers, the grape in the middle of my palm. Storm snorts. "So what do you suggest I start with?", I ask Cottonwood. My mentor scans the table for what he thinks suits me. "That over there", he says, pointing to a loaf of bread. "It's satisfying enough for someone who isn't hungry", he explained. Again, Storm snorts as I throw the grape into the trash and reach over to cut a slice of bread. I can tell that Cottonwood is glaring at Storm. I smile to myself and glance over at the two. They look at me and I think this is the first time they saw me smile. My smile vanishes at this thought and it's replaced with a frown. The bread is hard to cut.

Falconess D7 age 16

I don't trust Ophelia to give me good tips on how to survive anymore. We reached the Capital and I still haven't eaten anything. I could see the worried looks on Ophelia's and my district partner's faces. I'm looking out the window, occasionally giving the people outside a small smile. They wave at me and smile back and it makes me feel like I'm wanted. I know, though, that they just want me to fight to the death. It's not real. It's not fair.

Catfang D7 age 15

Ophelia – my mentor – is weird. She's funny, though, and gives me hope. Meanwhile I watch Falconess leaning against the window of the train, arms crossed in front of her. She looks sad, and I want to do the same, to show Ophelia that I'm actually sad, but I have to stay strong and just listen to what she has to say, because I know that she's been through it all, and she's survived. So I sit there, and I listen to her telling me her stories about the Hunger Games she participated in. She doesn't laugh this time. She doesn't smile, but she doesn't let her face grow shadowed or grim like Zoe did.

Songbird D11 age 18

We've reached the capital. I ended up eating a full loaf of bread during lunch, and now I'm sitting down with a stomachache because I ate too fast. Storm is standing by the window, smiling at the Capital people. He's trying to get sponsors. Lucky him. I think he's succeeding. Cottonwood sits next to me, humming to an unknown tune. I turn to him with difficulty, my stomach turning with pain. "What do you do in a fire?", I asked him. He looks at me, startled. "Run", he suggests. I nod and continue to glare at Storm. "Do you think he's going to win?", I ask Cottonwood. I watch him as he studies Storm. Then he leans in and whispers to me, "No". My eyes widen. "How do you know?", I ask him. "Oh I don't, but having been a mentor for twenty years makes me understand what's a weak tribute or a strong tribute", he explains in a hushed voice so that Storm can't hear.

I fall asleep on the couch and I dream about Willy until Storm wakes me up and we're ready to go.


End file.
